


Stinging and Older, Asleep on Pins

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some forty years into their relationship, Charles broaches the subject of safe sex with Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinging and Older, Asleep on Pins

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "I Should Tell You" from "Rent" (yes, there's another, albeit slightly less significant than the one for "Wicked," musical homage in this).

It's an awkward thing to discuss, even after some forty years of friendship, and Charles finds himself grasping for something, anything, to make it a less embarrassing subject to broach, for the both of them. "So some of the students went to that new 'Rent' show last week," he tells Erik while the other man finishes setting up the chess board for their weekly game. "Apparently, it deserves the accolades it's been getting."

"Hmmm." It's only when Erik, nee Magneto, looks directly at him and sees his distracted expression that he throws Charles a bone. "And how does this have to do with our chess match?" he asks placidly. Flushing, Charles stares down at his hands for several seconds, and then finally commits to having this conversation.

"I thought ... it was important for us to discuss safety in matters of our own, erm, sexual relationships." He risks a glance at the other man, whose grayish eyes are watching his own face intently. "Times have changed, and I just wanted to make sure that we were both on the same page, as it were."

Magneto settles back in his chair, one leg crossed casually over his knee. "Very well," he intones, and Charles nods and lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, so," Charles continues. "I mean, these days, my only intimate encounters are with you. So that's simple enough, I suppose."

Magneto smirks. "Indeed. And the same is true for me."

"I ... oh," Charles breathes, blinking in surprise. Myriad emotions war with one another at this confession, so casual it's more the filling in of a spare pocket of intrigue that Charles had never seen fit to ask too many questions about. Curiosity springs forth - surely, Magneto had had other opportunities and interests (unbidden, images of Mystique and her beautifully scaled, blue skin come to mind); also, a soft, excited pattering of his heart at the knowledge that, in fact, Erik is his and his alone. Monogamy had never been something he'd expected, though now that the possibility has been dangled in front of him, he realizes that there is a certain possessive satisfaction in it.

His face must appear strange now, because the other man's is downright bemused. "Of course, if you don't believe me, we can discuss protection." Then Magneto's voice drops an octave, and his expression darkens a miniscule amount: "Though I've never not told you the truth, Charles, even when lying would have benefitted me a great deal more ..."

"No," Charles interjects quickly, realizing that his silence has been mistaken for doubt. He waves his hands frantically. "I'm sorry, Erik, I didn't mean ... I just thought ... I trust you," he finally settles on, and then takes a calming breath. "Of course I do."

Magneto smiles thinly. "Is it really so surprising, Charles? Would it have been equally shocking to learn that I half-expected you to still be off gallivanting with alien royalty and any pretty redhead who crosses your path?"

"Only that you thought I might be 'gallivanting,'" Charles retorts lightly, and they both chuckle. "This is not something I thought I had any right to ask of you, Erik," he continues, and he's staring nervously at his hands again, twisting them in his lap. "But," he says bravely, and Erik's gaze is searing as it suddenly bores into his, "if you are offering it to me, I am honored to accept it."

The other man looks pleased by this. Standing suddenly, he strides the short distance from his seat to Charles' chair, kneeling gracefully. "How utterly predictable of you, Charles, taking everything dear to me and keeping it for yourself: My recruits" - How many mutants had they effectively 'stolen' from one another throughout the years, Charles muses idly - "my aspirations for mutantkind; my heart." At this, Magneto swoons a bit, clutching Charles' hand dramatically to his chest.

Charles laughs softly, but does not pull away. "Now, now," he chides, and just like that, the atmosphere is hushed and intimate anew, "I gave my heart to you years ago; and," he continues when he feels Magneto squeezing his fingers, "you have kept it safe ever since."

"Charles," the other man breathes reverently, his expression open and, Charles is somewhat startled to realize, utterly smitten. He mutters the other man's own name against his mouth as their lips meet, and soon, their chess game is quite effectively abandoned.


End file.
